The Future Dark Lord
by darkecochick
Summary: Vincent is a prince and soon to become king of Final Village. But Vincent's dream is the wander the world with his brother Mar. But Mar ran away and lost his chance in become a king. What will happen if no one is there to take the throne, if Vincent Leave
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. Just a few of the new characters i made up in this story.

Chapter 1: The Failed Runaway.

11:00 pm, at night in Final Village it was a quite night until there was three knight's after a child name Vincent Valentine. The king's son, it was forbidden for the Prince Vincent to go out and walk the dangerous world. The strange thing about it was he was running away from his home. He was heading towards the square, where he would lose them there, by jumping into the wishing well. No one ever used the wishing well, it was no use to the villagers because they would rather use the river. Prince Vincent emptied out the well and used it as a secret hiding place and his way of travel.

Reaching the well, Prince Vincent jumped into it and landed on the dirt ground. Vincent stood there quietly without making a sound awaiting for the knights to pass. The knight then lost his sight instantly and kept on running the way they last saw him. Prince Vincent tried this many times, but failed because he would always be caught by his brother, Prince Mar. Twelve years ago Vincent's brother left on a mission, for only one day, he was never seen since. Getting the idea that this was his time to leave the castle as well, this was his chance. He always attempted to use magic, the way his brother taught him, but Vincent was clumsy, and it would only make matters worse. Like the time he wondered out of the castle and the king himself went to go look for him, Vincent tried to make himself invisible, but it didn't work, it only made he be the color blue for two weeks. He promised that he would never attempt that invisible thing again.

Making sure the coast was clear, Vincent climbed out and brushed himself off. He always wanted to see the outside world, he learned much about it, but by the look of it…it was dirty, smelly, disgusting, and as well as amazing. Whenever Vincent would try and explore the world, he would always put some kind of clothes that would match the villagers. Women and Men wore separate kind of clothes. Women would wear green looking dresses, but then again it looked like something you can jump and move around with when fighting. Men were pretty much the same, except their clothes weren't dresses, they were more like clothes you would wear if you were working in the mines. He had clothes nothing like that. Messing up his hair as if he was a bum and doing it with a smile. He just wore the clothes he wears when he is in training. Tight black shirt- no sleeves, and black loose pants.

Walking into the village, he observed his surroundings with much surprise and joy. Looking around to see if any people stay awake looking at the stars. None that he can see…until.

"What are you doing out in such a dirty place Prince Vincent…you know it's dangerous, with peacemakers patrolling the grounds?"

From on top of the house, was a woman, by looking at her, Vincent would say she was about in her late twenties. Vincent's joy and happiness soon faded.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha…No, I just know it was you, because no one walking the grounds at this hour. Knowing that the Peacemakers might catch and eat them."

"Is that why your up on the roof tops…Peacemakers can jump really high…you do know that right?"

"…Yea."

"……"

"What's wrong?"

"…You won't tell my father I was out here, will you?"

"No. Your cool. Well I advise you to start running again, cause those knights are headed this way…bye now."

Vincent's eyes bolted where the shadow was and began to run the opposite way. He was thinking hiding into one of the villagers houses, but they would just get in trouble and he would get caught, so he kept on running. Then one of the knights spotted him. Running and running Vincent spotted his room window and his window was open. Thinking he would have a good chance of jumping from where he was and into the window which was three stories high. Still running, Vincent got into the ready position. The knight was right on his tail, when Vincent jumped. Believing that he would make the jump, well instead of jumping up and forward, he flew backward and slammed into the knight.

"Man…I hate magic."

"Luckily for you, you don't have to bother using it, cause you will harm yourself."

The knight grabbed Vincent by the leg, flipped him up side down and headed for the castle. Vincent began to struggle and kicking the knight who was holding him tightly. Vincent knew he would be lectured when he got home, not a very happy conversation.

Once he was there, Vincent was thrown into his father's office, looking up he saw his father's face. It was full anger and worry. He stood up and walked towards his son. Vincent was about to brace himself from the beating his father was going to give him. But no pain came to Vincent, all he felt was a warming sensation. It was a hug from his father. He then pulled away from Vincent and looked at him in the eyes. Waving his hand, the knight was ordered to walk out of the office. They were left alone.

"Vincent… Why do you go outside, I give you everything you needed. What else can I give you?"

"…Freedom. I want go out of this castle and adventure this world. If not, then just around town. I want to meet the Villagers."

"The last time you left the castle, you were only four, we found just a few miles away from the castle on the ground in your brothers arms. That was the first time your brother killed three Bandits for you. He's out there on a mission."

"……Good night Dad."

Vincent stood up and walked out the door, before closing the door behind him, he turned to his father and smiled, but as he closed the door the last expression his father saw was his son frown. His father stood up, sighed and headed back to his desk.

Vincent didn't like the fact that he was a prince and was soon to become a king by force. As he walked into his room he observed all the pictures he took with him brother long ago. Before he threw himself onto his bed he grabbed a Verpa Truffle Mushroom and popped in in his mouth, Vincent didn't really like mushrooms, but he was only doing it cause he was lying off meat. Before going to bed, Vincent brushed his teeth, changed into his night clothes and went to bed.

Please leave reviews. Chapter two coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I don't own anything, only the new characters I made up, like Marcus, so far.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2: The promise he made.

Vincent Valentine woke up the next morning wondering what he was planning to do. Since his father was out on a mission and won't be back till late afternoon, he decided to dodge his servants, climb over the walls and adventure the Bazaar. Since he didn't have that much happiness in his life he was hoping he was able to search for some in the village. He got out of bed and locked his room door. Vincent wore his usual practice suit, which subbed for the villagers' uniform he also messed his hair, dirtied his face and covered his face with a U-ban mask. (U-Ban mask: a mask that has a face of an animal) He then climbed out of his window and landed in the entrance of the Village. He thought quick and hid behind a tree. As he was doing that he bumped into someone, Vincent turned around and noticed he bumped into a boy, he was staring at Vincent with a strange look.

"-hey, watch where you're going? – wait, who are you, I never seen you in this village before? And what's with that mask your wearing?"

"……Uh??? I'm a traveler, the names Vince- I mean Vic."

Vincent was glad he thought quick and made up a name, saving his time staying there. He stood up and helped the boy up; He patted himself down and looked into Vincent's eyes.

"That's cool, the names Marcus, but many people call me Mar. So, what you here for, are you with your parents…..wait, Travelers aren't allowed here in this village without permission from the king, and he's not here. Who are you; tell me or you're in big trouble-

Vincent quickly placed his hand over the boy's mouth and shushed him.

"You don't understand, if I show you my true face, do you promise to tell no one and keep this conversation a secret? Please."

The Boy Marcus nodded his head while Vincent removed his hand from the kid's mouth. He slipped the mask off revealing his true identity. Marcus gasps knowing who he really was.

"Prince Vincent Valentine.-

"Shhhhhh!!!! You promised not to tell anyone." Vincent said holding the mask on his lap.

"-But-

"A promise is a promise."

"Prince Vincent, what are you doing in a place like this? Shouldn't you be in the castle? When your father finds out he'll punish you for sure-

"That's if he finds out. Now please, promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"Ok, ok. But what are you doing outside the castle?"

Vincent stopped for a second, just to check his surrounding making sure no one else was listening. Then he turned back to Marcus and explains how the castle, his rich like life was boring and annoying. How he was able to doing anything on his own. And that every servant had to help him as well as follow him. Vincent was just about to ask to hang, when his father came up and ask him a question; he immediately placed his U-Ban mask back on his face hiding his identity.

"Hey son, what are you doing all the way over here-……..And who is this, another of your weird friends Marcus?"

Marcus looked to Vincent and then to his father thinking want to say next, But Vincent Interrupted and spoke out, before Marcus tattled.

"Yea, I'm Vic. Marcus's new friend. Nice to meet you Mr." Vincent smiled.

The man stood there with his eyebrow cocked upward he then stared at his son. Marcus merely smiled slightly and nodded his head. His father then walked off and told them have to have fun, but to return home before dark and before the Peacemakers was let out. When he was gone, Vincent took off his mask and sighed from relief.

"Prince Vincent Valentine, please forgive me!! I should have talked earlier, if you hadn't father would surely find out it was really you, the prince-"

"It's ok. That happens rarely, so what do you want to do now?"

"Whatever, Prince Vincent Valentine wishes to do."

"Don't call me Prince. Call me Vincent and only Vincent. Ok?"

"Ok"

Vincent and Marcus decided to hang by the forest where it was said that the great King Valentine killed the demon Dragon, Olin. They both hung out, and played together and became really great friends, sure there was servants yelling out Vincent's name, but none bothered to come into the forest. Both Vincent and Marcus annoyed the calls and began laughing. After the day was over and the sun was beginning to come down, both Marcus and Vincent Pinky swore and promised to be friends forever.

To be continued.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry if it's short, but I am kind of on the writers block and I'm trying as hard as I can. Hope you like and please reviews.


End file.
